Tranquility
by 7thPersona
Summary: "I wonder where the captain sleeps?" Three knights ponder this question. Zelda races to stop an approaching doom. Or: Link and Zelda take a much deserved nap. Snuggles! (this is super fluffy,,,)


Zelda's heels clack against the marble ground as she makes her way down the hallway, sunflower hair whipping behind her. She worries her bottom lip as she pushes forward, fighting the urge to rub her hands together nervously.

As she rounds a corner, she overhears three posted knights chatting absently. She thinks nothing of it, until one makes a frightening inquiry, "Have you fellows noticed that the captain doesn't have any chambers in the barracks?" At that, Zelda slows down just a pace, her curiosity piqued.

A second guard, a hand on his chin, continues the thought, "Yeah, actually." He thinks for a moment, "And we know for a fact that he doesn't have a bedroom in the castle – we've been on cleaning duty enough to know." The men burst out into hardy laughter, the sounds filling the hallway.

In the midst of the enjoyment, the third man exclaims, "But he has to sleep somewhere, don't he?!"

Releasing a sigh, smile still on his lips, the second knight speaks, "Right. And surely it can't be that he owns a house in castle town. He's here too early in the morning and too late at night for that. And besides, I don't think he's the type to leave the castle unattended." He waves his hands around, emphasizing his points.

The men hum in thought, before taking notice of their princess as she continues down he hall. The first guard murmurs in a hushed voice, "I wonder if the princess knows."

Her eyes go wide, breath catching in her throat, and her face flushes, but she musters an awkward wave anyway. She quickly scurries down the hallway, leaving the men behind.

_"Oh no! What if they find out!" _Zelda's heart is racing as she pushes her legs forward, brow furrowed. She's careful not to appear too rushed as she passes by several maids on her way. They all greet her and remind her that they'll be cleaning her chambers today – her determination is doubled by the reminders.

Finally, she reaches the long awaited destination; her bedroom. Zelda's look of conviction is replaced by one of the slightest hesitance. She slowly creaks the door open, slithering into the dark room. She walks further in, treading lightly, breath bated.

Approaching the bed, she coos, voice smooth and lulling, "Link, darling, you have to wake up." She reaches down to brush the unkept bangs from his warm forehead.

"Hmm?" He groans softly, rolling slightly. He smacks his plump lips several times, but says nothing more.

"Sorry," Zelda sighs, "I forgot the maids are cleaning the room today." She lightly pokes his cheek, the freckled skin soft and warm.

He peaks open an eye, ocean orbs clouded by sleep. A small smile plays at his full lips, and wordlessly his hand haltingly inches up to latch onto her's, still pressed to his cheek. His expression, while tired, shows a delicate and warm love. However, in it she detects a hint of boyish mischief. Gently, he pulls her down to him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Zelda narrows her eyes slightly as she resists, question coloring her voice.

In a voice husky with sleep, he whispers tantalizingly, "Lay with me."

"But-!" Abashed, face a wonderful tint of pink, Zelda rapidly glances over both shoulders. Turning back to him, she leans over, hissing in desperate protest, "The maids will be here soon! And besides, your lunch break is almost over!" His request makes her awfully jittery, and she despises it.

"Mm," Link hums, closing his eyes again, "Who cares?" His loose hair, splayed out on the pillow, shifts (in a way that is both messy and elegant) as he moves over slightly. "I just wanna snuggle with you."

It's that slight_ pout._ She _can't_ deny him, or _herself._ With a knowing sigh, and an undeniably present smile, Zelda resigns. She gives way to his benign tugs on her hand, slipping off her shoes and shimmying underneath the heavy covers. She hopes no one will mind the wrinkles in her dress after this – she sure won't.

As his breaths even back out, much needed sleep yanking on his consciousness, she pulls him into her. She feels the tickle of his soft exhales against her collarbone, and his lips brush her skin as he murmurs, "I love you, Zelda."

And the princess swears that her heart will seize as she continues to sift her fingers through his honey locks, answering with, "And I love you more than words, Link." She plants a tender kiss on his head, enveloping him in her arms and allowing her own eyelids to slip closed.

With birds chirping merrily just outside of the window, and mid-afternoon sunlight filtering into the room, a couple is allowed a moment of tranquility.

**Bonus:**

"Where is her highness?" A brunette maid, clad in a white dress and equipped with cleaning utensils, pulls the chamber door open. Quickly, the peacefulness lying just beyond the threshold invades her senses. Hesitantly, desperate to not disturb the serenity, she peaks her head in, calling softly, "Princess?" She looks around the dim room, for her eyes to be strangely drawn to the large queen bed.

Steady breathing is her response, and when she sees a lump in the blanket stir, there is no shock, only recognition as a smile replaces her look of worry. Huddled close together, in a graceful tangle of limbs, is the princess and the captain of the royal guard. Embraced, they hardly take up a quarter of the space.

Silently, the maid closes the door, allowing the room to remain placid and soft. With no inner objections, she decides that she'll just have to dust another day.

As she retreats down the hallway, the maid realizes that the knights' mystery has been solved. But she will let the men find the answer on their own, if there comes an appropriate time. "Sleep well, dear princess and knight."

* * *

Sleepy babs,,, I love them so much-

Howdy! Two nights ago, this little idea came to my mind, and I just had to write the drabble up~

Also,,, bit of an experiment with the present tense – let me know what y'all think! I've got more content coming your way, so stay tuned! Reviews are very appreciated~

(also, let me know if you guys caught the "what's up with Link?" clues)


End file.
